


Of Twin Blades and Fountain Pens

by Shuukou_Jin



Series: Late-Night Doraburu Fantaji [3]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Inspired by SR Lancelot's birthday messages
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuukou_Jin/pseuds/Shuukou_Jin
Summary: Pepatah mengatakan, pena itu lebih tajam daripada pedang.
Relationships: Djeeta/Lancelot (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Late-Night Doraburu Fantaji [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672027
Kudos: 4





	Of Twin Blades and Fountain Pens

" _Sekian tahun sejak aku berangkat mengejar ujung angkasa raya ...._ "

Mata pena berdansa di atas kertas menuangkan untaian skenario yang terjalin di pikiran. Orang bilang, pena seorang penulis lebih tajam daripada pedang seorang kesatria. Dan baru kali ini aku mengerti makna ungkapan itu; tulisan yang bermakna bisa membawa perubahan besar. Pertumpahan darah bisa berhenti setelah perjanjian damai dituliskan. Seseorang yang putus asa bisa saja meraih kembali semangat hidupnya setelah membaca sesuatu yang menggugah hati. 

Tapi kurasa ada masa di mana pedang dan pena sama tajam. Sebagai seseorang yang terlatih dalam berpedang, tentu aku sudah merasakan keduanya. Bertahun-tahun aku mencicipi asam-garam pertempuran dengan berbagai jenis senjata, namun pedang kesayanganku selalu menemani.

Juga, orang itu ... kapten kesatria Naga Putih di siang hari, penulis handal di hening malam. Siapa nyana bahwa pahlawan Feendrache itu dapat melahirkan karya tulis yang luar biasa?Bahkan buku yang kutulis ini sebetulnya adalah karyanya.

Dua tahun lalu, saat ia masih dalam masa tahanan politik rezim Isabella, ia sempat menulis dua kisah berbeda. Kisah yang pertama, 'Kasih Kecilku, Tidak Tersentuh', telah diterbitkan dalam bentuk novel; cerita itulah yang mengantarkannya menjadi salah satu penulis ternama di Feendrache.

Kisah yang kedua ini putus di tengah jalan. Mungkin siksaan dan tekanan batin yang ia tanggung selama bertahun-tahun telah membunuh imajinasinya. Maka, ia menghadiahkan buku catatan lusuhnya padaku, mengizinkanku untuk melanjutkan kisahnya.

"Menulis itu candu. Nanti kamu akan tahu rasanya."

Kata-katanya waktu itu terbukti benar. Sejak hari itu, aku memandang petualanganku dengan sedikit berbeda. "Mungkin misi barusan akan cocok kalau ditambahkan ke ceritanya," aku menerka, "atau mungkin tempat yang kukunjungi tempo hari bisa jadi inspirasi latar bab selanjutnya." Sungguh, begitu banyak inspirasi yang dapat kutemukan, dan itu semakin memicu ketergantunganku akan menulis.

Dulu aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan novelnya itu. Sekarang, janji itu hampir tuntas.

Menikmati hembusan angin, aku terus menuliskan apa pun yang kubayangkan. Menyendiri di geladak kapal Grandcypher sungguh memacu inspirasi; dengan langit mengelilingi serta angin nan menyejukkan.

"Siang, Kapten!"

Panjang umur, pengarang aslinya telah kembali. Ia segera duduk di sampingku, dengan senyumnya yang khas terpatri di bibir.

Kusapa dia hangat. "Siang, Lancelot-san! Misimu udah selesai, kah?"  
"Udah." Pandangannya beralih pada buku catatan yang kupegang. "Lho, buku itu kan ...."  
"I-iya, ini yang kamu kasih waktu itu. Aku barusan lanjutin ceritanya." Aku tertawa gugup.  
Air mukanya yang sedikit lelah kembali berseri. "Wah! Udah sampai mana? Nggak sabar pengen baca."  
"Belum tamat, sih, hampir bab penghabisan. Tapi sebelumnya maaf, aku nggak pandai nulis ...."

Aku tersenyum canggung. Sekali pun aku terbilang konsisten dalam menulis, namun pada akhirnya hasil tulisanku masih ala kadarnya. Gaya penulisan Lancelot-san tidak jauh berbeda dengan gaya bertarungnya; cepat, efisien, namun tetap mempertahankan keanggunan dan teknik yang mumpuni. Amat jauh berbeda kalau dibandingkan dengan karyaku.

Lancelot-san tertawa kecil, "Nggak apa-apa, kok. Soal salah tulis atau ejaan, biar aku sunting ulang lagi. Yang penting kamu udah konsisten. Aku bangga sama kamu."

Kemudian, usapan lembutnya menyusuri rambutku. Aku memang sudah biasa menerima gestur seperti ini, tapi rasanya agak memalukan kalau di ruang terbuka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, rasanya terlalu nyaman untuk ditolak. Sebentar-sebentar aku menunduk dan memejamkan mata, menikmati sensasi halus itu. Rasanya seperti luapan energi yang mengisi ulang tenaga otakku setelah sebelumnya terkuras selagi menulis.

"Umm ... makasih, deh." kataku, berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajahku. Bisa gawat kalau ia mengira aku sakit lagi.  
"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi kepikiran sesuatu."  
"Apa itu?"  
Jemarinya menyentuh buku itu, "Nanti, kalau cerita ini selesai ... gimana kalau kita terbitkan atas nama kita berdua?"  
"Hah?"

Menerbitkan novel atas nama berdua ... mendengarnya saja sudah membuat benakku tidak karuan. Terbayang nama kami terpampang jelas di sampul depan, berdua menandatangani buku milik penggemar ... ah, ini terlalu berlebihan!

"Se-serius?"  
"Serius. Kamu udah kerja keras demi lanjutkan naskahku ini, yang dulu aku nggak mau sentuh lagi karena udah nggak kuat. Aku ini payah, ya." Sekarang gilirannya yang tertawa canggung.  
"Jangan bilang gitu! Waktu itu memang situasinya nggak kondusif; mereka perlakukan kamu kayak sampah, jadi kamu nggak bisa mikir jernih ... tapi paling tidak kamu udah berhasil nulis setengah jalan." sanggahku.  
"Ah ... kayaknya kamu bener, deh. Tapi, tetep aja. Kalau nggak ada kamu, mungkin aku nggak ada di sini sekarang. Aku berhutang nyawa sama kamu, Djeeta."

Sentuhannya beralih ke pipiku, sekilas kurasakan kilatan dingin dari jemarinya. Ah, ia pasti menyalurkan sihir esnya lagi. Memang sihirnya dengan tangan kosong jauh lebih lemah ketimbang saat menggenggam senjata --saat bertarung, ia bahkan mampu membekukan udara--, namun terasa begitu menyejukkan. Walau sentuhan itu hanya bertahan sesaat, namun cukup untuk mengembalikan semangat.

"Lancelot-san ... itu bukan apa-apa, kok. Sebagai kapten kru, keselamatan semua anggota adalah prioritas. Termasuk dirimu." Aku berujar.  
"Tapi, lihat aja ... suatu saat aku akan balas kebaikanmu!" Tersenyum riang, ia lanjut membujukku. "Salah satunya dengan cara ini. Selain penghargaan buat kerja kerasmu, sebagian keuntungan dari penjualan bukunya bisa kamu terima. Lumayan buat tabungan atau tambahan kas kru."  
"Lho, terus Lancelot-san gimana?"  
"Jangan khawatir, aku juga dapat bagian, kok. Gimana, mau?"  
Senyap sejenak, sebelum akhirnya aku mengangguk mantap. "Iya, aku mau!"  
"Baguslah!" Seulas senyum mulai merekah di wajahnya. "Aku nggak sabar ingin terbitkan buku ini dan rayakan bareng seluruh kru."  
"Aku juga, tapi ... sebenernya aku belum kepikiran judul buat cerita ini. Aku nggak ada ide sama sekali." Kuakui masalah yang mengganjal di pikiran sejak mengambil alih cerita ini.  
"Oh, itu? Gampang, nanti kubantu."

Mata biru esnya memandang awan, pikirannya berupaya merangkai kata-kata. Pasti mudah baginya memikirkan judul yang tepat untuk cerita ini.

"Hmmm, untuk judul tetap aku nggak bisa putuskan, habis aku harus baca keseluruhan ceritanya." tukasnya, "Untuk sementara, gimana kalau kita sebut ini 'Proyek Angkasa Raya'?"  
"Proyek Angkasa Raya ... boleh juga!"

Dan saat itulah janji diperbarui. Tinggal satu bab lagi sebelum proyek Angkasa Raya ini selesai, dan dengan sedikit suntingan, kisah ini dapat diterbitkan atas nama Lancelot dan Djeeta suatu saat nanti.

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! Selamat datang kembali di serial Late-Night Doraburu Fantaji! Kali ini aku juga mendeklarasikan kalau aku adalah shipper Djeeta/Lancelot xD Landjeeta for the win!
> 
> Berawal dari birthday message SR Lanchan, aku jadi tahu kalau dia punya bakat menulis ... makanya aku garap fanfiksi ini. Duh, ketika tahu husbando punya hobi yang sama itu rasanya sesuatu x3
> 
> Also, aku juga tambahkan headcanon kecil di sini. Aku punya headcanon tentang icy powers-nya Lanchan; ia memang bisa pakai sihir es, tapi ia butuh medium buat menyalurkan sihirnya, in this case his twin blades. Kalau pakai tangan kosong, dinginnya nggak akan terlalu kerasa ... mungkin kayak tangan yang basah terus ditiup angin. Sejuk-sejuk gimana gitu~
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story! Plus mengingat minggu-minggu ini akan ada Guild Wars, semangat untuk semuanya! See you around!
> 
> With love, Shuu.


End file.
